Harry Potter and the Last Stand
by cheekyissy
Summary: Harry is starting his final year at Hogwarts. The final battle is ahead. Will contain slash in later chapters. There will be character deaths. This is my first fan fic, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. In fact I own very little excepr my daughter and my cats.**

****

**Summary: Harry is starting his final year at Hogwarts. The final battle is approaching.**

**Warning: This will be a slash in later chapters. If you do not like, then do not read.**

****

****

****

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**Chapter One**

A young man of sixteen was sitting in the garden of his aunt and uncles' house. He looked deep in thought at first but as you get closer you see that he is not actually thinking at all. Harry Potter sat staring at the sky, his eyes full of pain. He could not think. He could not think because then his memories would come flooding back to him. The memories of Albus Dumbledore dying with the wave of a wand. Killed, no murdered, by someone he thought he could trust. Of course, he was not the only person Harry had seen die right in front of him but had no way of stopping. Now Harry started to think. He thought about everything that had happened in his life.

When he was only a year old, his parents had been murdered yet he had somehow survived. He remembered the mental and physical torment of having to live with his only remaining family, the Dursleys. He remembered the joy at finding out he was a wizard and would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first enemy he made, Draco Malfoy. The first friends he made, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. If he had known at the time what he would have to go through, he wouldn't have started at the school.

He remembered his first encounter with Voldermort, the man who had killed his parents when he was a baby. He had won in that first battle, but he had not gotten rid of the evil that was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If he had killed him when he first had the chance all of this would never have happened. But at the end of his first year he was only eleven years old. How could he have known what all of this was leading to?

During his second year he had again come up against Lord Voldermort. This time it was a memory of who the man had been when he himself had attended the school, years before. He had kidnapped his best friends little sister, Ginny Weasley, and she had almost died. Harry had saved her. That time. But could he do it again? He wasn't sure.

His memories moved to his third year at the school. He was now thirteen years old. This was the year that he didn't have to deal with Voldermort. This was the year he had found Sirius Black, his Godfather. He never imagined then that he would lose the man so soon. Who could ever imagine that?

In his fourth year he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament without his knowledge. This was the year when things really started to change for the young man. He was only fourteen but he had to watch as his fellow student and could be friend fell to the floor in front of him. Dead. He had had no time to protect the older boy from the wand that killed him. It wasn't Voldermort who had done this but it was on his orders. If only Harry had grabbed the cup alone. Harry escaped again, barely.

As Harry had entered his fifth year he had though that things couldn't get any worse. He was wrong. Because this was the year that he lost Sirius. This time there was no body to bury, but Sirius was not coming back. He was buried deep in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. If only Harry had talked to someone instead of rushing into an unknown amount of Death Eaters, Sirius would still be alive. But the fifteen year old had thought he was saving Sirius and he never stopped to think. Now he had lost his godfather and it was all his fault.

Harry's memories switched to his sixth year at Hogwarts. His and Dumbledores quest for the Horcruxes. By now he had heard the prophecy. _Neither can live while the other survives._ He had thought about that long and hard and he knew what it meant. He had thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse. This was the year that he had finally started going out with Ginny. He thought things would get better now. He was wrong. The only person that Harry knew could help him was dead. Killed by Severus Snape, Potions Master and Death Eater. Dumbledore had insisted time and again that Snape was a good guy and was only a spy for them. He was wrong and that only hit him as Snape uttered his last words to the Headmaster. Avada Kadavra. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was dead and Harry hadn't been able to help. He felt like he was alone. Everyone he cared about was dying around him and he couldn't stop it from happening. His friends and girlfriend had tried to comfort him of course. He had pushed them away. He had ended his relationship with Ginny and had insisted that he would not be returning to Hogwarts for his final year. Now he had no choice. The new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagal, had insisted that he would return and if he refused she would make him. Harry knew she would keep her word.

His memories changed to the dreams of the previous night. Harry wasn't sure if they were nightmares or portents of the future but now he had started thinking about them he couldn't stop.

In his sleep he had watched everyone he had ever loved die right in front of him and he was unable to help. Their faces flashed in his mind as he thought about the people he wanted to protect. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the Order of the Phoenix. In his dreams he had been unable to protect the ones he loved more than anything in the world. And Harry didn't know if, when the time came, he would be able to do so in real life.

Harry sighed and looked up as his cousin Dudley came out of the back door, looking extremely pleased with himself. It was Harry's birthday the next day and as yet had received no post save the list of equipment he would for the new school year.

'What's the matter, Harry? Your friends deserted you?' Dudley snickered, obviously thinking he was extremely funny.

Harry didn't respond. He just stared at the tubby young man standing in front of him. Finally, Harry spoke. 'What do you want, Dudley?' he whispered, dangerously.

Dudley shrugged and looked up at the sky where Harry had been staring for the last three hours. Dudley shivered in the cold. It was unusually cold for the summer months.

Harry looked away from his cousin and sighed again before standing up and going indoors, Dudley following him. Harry went straight to his room and Dudley did not follow him in. Harry threw himself down on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling for a while before reaching out and retrieving a book. The book was entitled _Defence Against the Dark Arts: For Those With Nowhere Else To Turn._ Harry flipped through the book, taking in the information within with extreme ease considering he usually copied Hermione's work at school. Harry was just annoyed that he couldn't practise all the new spells that he had learned until he was back within the walls of Hogwarts, which were no protection to him anymore.

When Harry looked at the clock he realised that it was a quarter past midnight. He was seventeen. This realisation did nothing to improve his mood. Harry lay back on the bed and tried to will himself back to sleep, but he was scared of what he would see if he gave in and let tiredness take him.

Just as he was contemplating wether or not to risk falling asleep, his owl, Hedwig, flew through the window carrying a bundle of small packages and letters. She hooted thankfully as Harry took the delivery off his pet and gave her some much needed food. Harry opened the first letter. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_We know you are trying to shut yourself away from us to protect us. But it won't work. No matter what happens, we will be by your side when you face off against the death eaters and he-who-must-not-be-named. We care too much for you to let you push us aside specially when you need us the most. We hope you have a good birthday and we will see you on the train._

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry sighed and new that they would keep their word. He placed the letter down on his bed and opened the parcel accompanying it. Inside were loads of different chocolates and one of Mrs Weasleys homemade cakes. Harry placed these things down picking up a chocolate frog and eating it as he opened the next letter.

_Harry,_

_I know we are no longer together but I thought I'd mark your birthday anyway. I hope it is useful to you. I want you to know that I will remain your friend forever, no matter what happens and I will always love you._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Inside Ginny's parcel was a book on potions. It was a rare book not the kind sold in Flourish and Blotts. Harry flicked through it quickly and decided that the book could be extremely useful to him. He opened the next letter. This was the last and there was no parcel accompanying it. Harry read.

_Harry,_

_I know that you have taken Dumbledores death extremely hard and I don't blame you. But don't get caught up in your grief. Believe me it never helps. I have enclosed in this envelope some pictures of your parents, myself and Sirius when we attended Hogwarts. I hope you like them._

_See you soon_

_Remus Lupin._

Harry's eyes moistened as he looked at the smiling faces of the four friends. They were in their final year, Harry could tell. His mother was Head Girl. Harry placed the pictures carefully in his photo album. It had been given to him in his first year by the groundskeeper and Harry's very first friend, Rubeus Hagrid. It suddenly struck Harry that he had not received anything from Hagrid this year which was extremely odd. Harry started to worry about his friend. He had been the first to die in his dreams and, Harry suddenly remembered, he hadn't been present in his dreams at the time.

Harry was really worried now as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

**A.N Please review. This is my first fanfic. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**Chapter Two**

Harry sighed as he placed his trunk into the boot of his uncle's car. He had insisted that he would be staying at his aunt and uncle's this year. He had told his friends that it was because he would be safer in the Muggle community but in reality it was safer for them if he just stayed out of their way. He did miss having somebody to talk to, though. Harry sighed again as he sat down in the backseat of the car, placing Hedwig's cage carefully next to him. He pulled his seatbelt across himself, though he didn't know why he bothered.

Harry looked up as his Uncle Vernon and Dudley headed out toward the car. Dudley had decided that he wanted to see London, and as that was where Harry was going his uncle had decided to make a day out of it which is why they were leaving a good four hours earlier tan was necessary. Harry was tempted to hold them up when they got into the city so that they would miss the train but he knew that McGonagall would find a way to get the teen to Hogwarts.

'Ready to go then?' Uncle Vernon boomed cheerfully. Harry flinched slightly at the sound of his uncle's cheerful voice, knowing that he was only glad to be getting rid of Harry again. He nodded at his uncle silently.

On the journey, Harry twirled his wand absent-mindedly, staring out of the window blankly. He didn't even notice the slightly scared looks of his uncle and cousin as they eyed his wand warily. They both knew full well that Harry was not allowed to use magic outside of the school until he graduated, but they also knew that Harry had a growing disregard for the rules. They hadn't noticed at first. It had started right after Cedric's death. By the following summer this disregard was slightly more obvious. And now it was painfully so.

Harry only just noticed that Uncle Vernon had stopped the car and turned the engine off. They were parked in the car park for King's Cross Railway Station. Harry knew that this was deliberately done to cause as little embarrassment as possible to the Dursley family. Harry stepped out of the car, ignoring the cool breeze that swept across his face as he looked around at the bustling station. Harry sighed again and slid his wand into his trousers pocket and out of view of the bustling crowd that were going about their daily business like nothing else mattered. _If only they knew..._Harry thought, almost laughing to himself as pictures of terrified Muggles swam into the view of his minds eye.

Harry silently followed his uncle and cousin as they explored the sights and shops within range of the station, hearing his uncle promise that they would see more after Harry had left. Harry didn't even have to try to block out his only families voices as he watched the crowds around them, smiling and laughing. This was not the only time that Harry had wished that he could be just another face in the crowd.

Harry sighed as the station came back into view. He looked at his watch and saw that he had half an hour to catch the train.

'Well,' Uncle Vernon said happily as they reached the entrance. 'I guess we'll be seeing you next summer, then.'

'I wouldn't count on it,' Harry told him bitterly and walked away before Uncle Vernon could reply, if, indeed, he was going to. All the Dursleys could do was watch as Harry strode into the station, looking like he had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders, which, by the way, was exactly how Harry felt.

Harry stopped suddenly at a wall seperating platforms eight and ten. He took a deep breath. Somehow he knew that the second he got onto that train, nothing would ever be the same for the boy who lived. He took another deep breath then, glancing around to make sure no one saw him, walked straight through the wall and onto the very busy platform nine and three quarters. He barely even glanced at the other students and their families as he walked past them and boarded the train to Hogwarts. He entered the first empty compartment he found, hoping that his friends wouldn't find him. No such luck.

'Hi, Harry,' Hermione Granger beamed as she entered, followed closely by Ron, Ginny and Neville Longbottom. Harry's four friends sat down in the compartment, sitting on the opposite side so that they could watch their friend.

Harry sighed, grumbled a quick hello, and then stared out of the window. He ignored his friends catching up on their summers as the train started to head away from the station. Harry was silently willing for something to happen that would mean that he didn't have to go back to school. Not too long ago, Harry had decided that he wanted to become an Auror. That job didn't seem so appealing to him anymore. He didn't want to spend his life being the boy who lived, wether he beat Voldermort or not. Quietly, he pulled his potions book out of his bag and began to read. Ginny was silently delighted that Harry liked his birthday present, though she didn't voice her thoughts.

After what had seemed like an eternity to Harry, the train pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade. Harry was visibly releaved as he grabbed his trunk and headed to the carriages drawn by horses that only those that had seen death could see. Which, in this small group, meant only himself and Neville, who had been with his grandfather when he had passed away. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the icy blond hair that could only belong to Draco Malfoy. He was about to go for him when something made him stop. What was it? He couldn't place it for a second, but then he realised. There was no booming shout of 'Firs' years! This way! Follow me!' like there usually was. Harry turned around and saw Professor McGonagall quickly making the newer students follow her to the boats that would take them up to the school. Harry frowned. Where was Hagrid? Why was McGonagall doing his job?

Obviously, Hermione and Ron had noticed too, because they had equally concerned faces as they stepped up into their carriage. 'Have you heard off Hagrid this summer, Harry?' Hermione asked, looking very confused as to what was going on with their favourite half giant.

'No,' Harry replied, obviously worried about his oldest friend, though, it seemed, more so than the two Gryffindors that were sitting across from him. The five friends stayed silent as they headed up to the school and remained so as they entered. As they went through the big double doors of the Great Hall, Harry looked up at the teachers table. Snape, of course, was missing. In his place sat a young looking witch who could only be the new Potions Professor. Most of the seats remained the same. Harry noticed that Proffessor Flitwick, the Charms Professor, now sat in the deputy heads seat. McGonagall was the headmistress now, of course, but she hadn't yet arrived. But there was another new addition to the cast of teachers. In what should have been Hagrid's seat, sat a slightly too thin young man. He looked like he was a very kind young man, but didn't seem to possess a lot of strength.

Harry's worry grew at this sight, because it meant that Hagrid was no longer teaching Care of Magical Creatures. This made Harry slightly uneasy. McGonagall wouldn't have sacked Hagrid, would she? Harry put these thoughts to the back of his mind as the new students entered, led by the headmistress herself. Harry looked at the Sorting hat, which sat on a stool at the front of the Great Hall. This was the hat that would decide which house the new students would be in: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. But this was not the reason Harry and the other students watched the hat. The hat also gave a little speech at the beginning of each year. The school listened closely as the hat began to speak.

_This is a year full of darkness_

_This is a year full of fear_

_This is the year that will bring to light_

_The answers we all need to hear_

_This is the year that will bring them together_

_Two enemies fighting as one_

_This will be the last and the first_

_Of the great things that are to come_

_The year will bring end to darkness_

_And within the ashes shall be hope_

_Death shall linger throughout_

_Which will bring forth the light_

_We will lose the one we hold most dear _

_But find them again in the night_

The hat went back to sitting silently in front of the school. This was the most graphic that the hat had ever been and the whole school was shocked, even the teachers. Harry tuned out as the Sorting began, but clapped politely whenever the rest of his house did. He glared across the room at Malfoy who, it seemed, wasn't paying attention to the Sorting either, instead fiddling with his robes and staring at the table in front of him.

After the Sorting, McGonagall stood, ready to begin the back to school speech. She rattled off the usual rules for the benefit of the new students and then stood quietly for a second. 'As you know, this is my first year as headmistress. I will not attempt to fill the gap left by the death of Albus Dumbledore because I know it cannot possibly be filled. But he is not the only teacher we must say goodbye to, I'm afraid. This morning we received news that we had been dreading. Our Care of Magical Creatures Professor was found underneath the Dark Mark late last night. We had already appointed a temporary replacement for Hagrid as we knew he would not be returning to us for the beginning of the year. Now we know he will not be returning to us at all.' McGonagall bowed her head, obviously upset at this news.

Harry blanked out the rest of the speech and ignored his dinner when it arrived. He was deep in thought. He had known. He should have taken his dream more seriously. Maybe something could have been done to save his friend. Harry was scared. His first dream had come true. After the feast, he left his friends behind as he headed up to Gryffindor Tower, went straight up to his dorm room, and buried himself into his covers, crying.

**A.N Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**Chapter Three**

In the morning, Harry slowly made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, ignoring his friends. Walking through the corridors, Harry barely noticed the other students. He slowly lowered himself into a seat at the Gryffindor table, and started pushing his food around on his plate. He glanced up slightly as Hermione and Ron joined him.

Professor McGonagall was slowly making her way down the table, handing out the student timetables. Harry didn't even look up as he took his timetable off the Transfigurations teacher. He looked it over, saw that he had double potions first followed by transfiguration and double herbology. His last period of the day would be free. Harry slipped the timetable into his bag and returned to pushing his food around his plate, thinking.

He looked up when he saw Draco Malfoy enter the hall, his face hardening. He was about to get up and go for the Slytherin when about a hundred owls flew in. The morning post had arrived.

Hermione took her Daily Prophet and paid the delivery owl, she then started reading silently. Ron, as usual, had post off his mother. Harry looked surprised when Hedwig landed in front of him, with a letter tied to her leg.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig and let the owl eat his bacon as he looked at it. He slowly slid the letter out of the envelope, not recognising the handwriting. Inside was a short letter and a golden chain with a silver and red heart attached. He looked at the chain, which was obviously made for a man, with a confused look in his eyes, before turning his attention to the letter.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I know I am probably the last person that you want to hear from, but please hear me out. I need to talk to you about what happened and I want you to take this necklace as a symbol of my love, sorrow and pain. I would like for you to meet me tonight at midnight in the Astronomy Tower. Please be there. This is not a trap. _

_I hope to see you tonight_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry looked up sharply, just in time to see Malfoy himself leaving the hall, on his way to his first class.

'Is something wrong, Harry?' Hermione asked, concerned for her friend, as she started picking up her things. Harry didn't answer, but silently showed her the note. Hermione frowned as she read. 'What necklace?' she asked, eventually, as the three friends started heading for their first classes. Harry showed her the chain. 'Oh!' she exclaimed. 'That's so beautiful!'

Ron looked over her shoulder so that he could see the note. 'Are you going to meet him, Harry?' he asked.

Harry shrugged. 'I guess,' he replied. 'But I'm not going unprepared.'

'I'll talk to you more about it later, Harry,' Ron said as he started to head towards his first lesson, which was Divination.

Harry nodded absently as he and Hermione headed down to the dungeons, deep in thought. _What could Malfoy possibly want to talk to him about? _he wondered.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts as he and Hermione sat at a workbench at the back of the classroom. The new teacher was already present which was unusual. The students were used to Snape sweeping in after the students had entered, ready to catch stragglers. 'Good morning,' their new professor intoned, sounding extremely like Snape, except feminine. 'My name is Professor Gerard Skoob. I will be teaching potions to you who have been deemed worthy of studying in the advanced class for your NEWTS. You will not talk during my lessons unless you are told to. You will be put into pairs and you will stay in those pairs for the whole year. I will not accept half-hearted essays. I expect all of my students to work to their highest ability. Do you understand?' The class nodded silently. 'Good. Then I will put you into your pairs.'

Harry was half pleased half annoyed to be paired with Hermione. He was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with her continuously asking him if he was ok. On the other hand, she was the smartest student at the school. Harry quickly joined Hermione setting up the cauldron as Professor Skoob wrote everything they needed to know on the blackboard with her wand. Harry sighed. He had a feeling that seventh year potions was going to be the same as any other year that had Snape.

As Harry tried to ignore Rons' incessant chattering about how his day had been, he tried to think about what Malfoy wanted to talk to him about. By now he had decided that he would meet with the other teen, but that he would go prepared for all eventualities. Harry quickly dropped his bag in his dorm room and started reading his potions book, much to Rons' annoyance.

When midnight was nearing, Harry silently pulled on his invisibility cloak and looked at the marauders map. The corridors that he would have to travel were clear. Filch was in the dungeons, as was Mrs Norris, Filch's annoying cat. And Malfoy was already waiting for him in the Astronomy Tower. Harry quickly left Gryffindor Tower and headed down the corridor.

It only took Harry ten minutes to reach his destination, meaning he was five minutes early. He decided to wait for a while before announcing his presence. He stood, invisible, by the door watching Malfoy pace back and forth nervously. He looked as if he had a lot on his mind and he was obviously scared, because he kept looking around himself as if to make sure he was alone, and rubbing his left arm, where Harry new the Dark Mark had been burnt into the teens skin.

Just before the clocks started ringing, Harry took off his cloak and entered the small tower room. 'What did you want to talk about, Malfoy?' he asked dangerously, making the other boy jump almost out of his skin.

'Oh, Harry, it's you.' Malfoy looked around again before continuing. 'I need your help.'

'My help?' Harry laughed, 'Why should I help you, Malfoy? What have you ever done for me except try to hex me every chance you get?'

'I know I'm the last person you would want to help, but I'm in serious trouble and you're the only one I could think of that could help me.' Malfoy's voice was pleading and filled with desperation. 'Please.'

Harry thought about it for a moment. 'What sort of trouble are you in?' he asked, eventually.

'The Death Eaters,' Malfoy replied, watching Harry's face harden. 'And Voldermort. They wanted me to kill Dumbledore but I couldn't. So they decided that I should kill someone else instead, but I couldn't o it then either. They tried five times to get me to kill someone but I just couldn't and now they want to kill me. That's why McGonagall insisted I come back to school. But their are other kids here who are working for Voldermort, and I'm scared. There's no one else I can turn to. Please, help me, Harry.' By now Malfoy had started crying uncontrollably.

Harry watched him cry, thinking. Finally, Harry walked over and pulled Malfoy into an awkward hug. 'I'll help you,' he whispered. 'On one condition.'

Malfoy looked up. It was clear that he would do anything. 'What is it?' he asked.

'I want you to tell me everything you know about Voldermort and the Death Eaters.' Harry looked down at the boy shaking in his arms. 'And I want you to fight them with us.'

'Okay,' Malfoy said, nodding. He sounded scared, but he didn't hesitate in his answer.

'Good. Now you're gonna stay in Gryffindor Tower. It's not safe for you in your own house anymore.' Harry talked staedily and sternly, sounding very much like a teacher. He pulled Malfoy to his feet and led him back down to his own common room, where he set up a makeshift bed on one of the couches by the fire for Malfoy to sleep on. He then went upstairs to his own dormitory, leaving a couple of notes so that the other students would know that Malfoy was sleeping here for a couple of nights. He knew they wouldn't be happy about it, but he decided he would explain in the morning. Right now he was too tired.

As soon as Harry closed his eyea, the dream started.

_Harry was standing at the edge of the school Quidditch pitch. It was dark and it was raining. Harry heard a noise behind him. He turned slowly, feeling his scar starting to burn. Standing behind him was Snape. Harry could see others behind him and knew they were surrounding him. Voldermort stepped out of the group and lifted his wand. Harry couldn't hear the words, but he knew what they were anyway. His conclusion was right. The bright green light hit him right above his heart. Harry vaguely heard screaming as he fell to the floor..._

Harry woke up screaming. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were all by his bed, looking terrified. Harry shook off their concern as he rubbed his forehead and quickly told him about his latest nightmare. There was a shocked silence when he finished.

**A.N. - Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**A.N: Please review!**

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**Chapter Four**

Harry tried to ignore his friends concerned looks as he headed down to breakfast. Malfoy had decided to stay in the common room until their first class started, which today was Transfiguration. Harry sat down and started eating straight away, watching the other students. He looked up as owls started flocking into the Great Hall. Hedwig landed in front of him. Harry pulled the letter away from his owl and shared his breakfast. Harry read silently.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in your dorm room after Transfiguration. I've cleared it with McGonagall. I need to start telling you everything. Please come. _

_Malfoy_

Harry folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket without showing his friends. He didn't want them insisting that they should come with him. Anyway, this way he didn't have to go to Herbology.

After Transfiguration, Harry managed to slip away from Hermione and Ron to meet Malfoy in his room. He ignored the other students as he made his way through the corridors. He quickly entered the common room and headed straight up the stairs. Malfoy was sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

'You wanted to talk?' Harry asked sitting next to the other boy. Malfoy nodded, but didn't say anything. 'Well?' Harry prodded.

'Do you remember the first time we met?' Malfoy asked, staring out of the window. 'When you turned down my offer of friendship?'

Harry nodded, remembering that day clearly.

Malfoy carried on. 'That really hurt. The boy who lived turning me down. Then becoming friends with a family who has been at war with my own for generations.' Malfoy looked down for a second before continuing. 'That's why I started taunting you and your friends every chance I got. I thought I'd get over it, but it just got worse. I didn't know why I couldn't forget, but I've finally figured it out.' Malfoy took a deep breath. 'After what happened last year I started thinking about why I wanted to hurt you, why I'd joined with Voldermort and why I couldn't kill anyone, not even a Muggle. I realised that it's just not in me to kill someone, and that's not what Voldermort wanted. I only just managed to escape before he killed me. It was McGonagall who found me. She had me brought straight here and told me I would be staying until it was safe.'

Malfoy sighed and buried his face in his hands. 'And that's when I realised why I've always been so awful to you.' He looked up. 'It's because I love you. I never hated you, not really. Or Ron or Hermione. You are all so brave. You all have such great hearts, such great souls. You want to do what's right, and who could possibly hate that?'

Malfoy looked away again. 'I know you're not gay, but I want you in my life. I want to help you and make sure you get through this alive. You never deserved this. It was just some cruel trick of fate. I know you hate that all of this reponsibility has been lain on you. And I want to share some of that responsibility. So do your friends. All they want is for you to stop pushing them away and let them help.'

Harry looked away, thinking about what he had just been told. After a long time, he finally spoke. 'The reason I push my friends away is cause I don't want them to die. Everyone I'm close to is dying. I've been dreaming about it for months and I can't tell anymore if it's my link to Voldermort or just my warped mind.'

Harry looked at Malfoy again. 'One already came true. I dreampt of Hagrids' death and it happened. Last night I saw my own death. I don't know what to believe anymore.'

'So that's why you broke up with Ginny?'

'Among other things.' Harry sighed. 'Being with Ginny made me realise a few things. I don't wanna hurt anyone, but it's gonna happen anyway. And I never loved Ginny. I didn't even really fancy her all that much.' Harry stared at his hands for a while. 'I think I am gay,' he said finally. 'I'm not sure, though. There's just too much going on for me to really think about it.'

'Do you remember fifth year when you started Dumbledore's Army?' Malfoy asked. Harry looked up and nodded. 'I think it's time you brought the group back.'

'Why?'

'Well, the best way to beat an army is with an army of your own. And who better to be in that army than the people you trust the most?'

Harry took this in. 'I think you're right. I'll get that sorted.'

The two boys sat in silence until the bell rang for lunch. Both boys headed down together, getting stares from the other students.

'Hey, Harry. Where have you been? You weren't in class,' Hermione greeted.

'I had clearance. We're restarting the DA.' Harry started eating.

Hermione choked on her potatoes. 'What?' she asked, not sure wether she had heard correctly.

'You heard me,' Harry replied, smiling slightly. 'We're restarting the DA. It was Dracos' idea. This way we'll be ready to fight.' Harry carried on eating but watched Hermione and Ron's faces carefully.

Hermione and Ron both grinned suddenly and looked at each other. 'That's great, Harry,' Ron told him. 'When do we start?'

'Well, I haven't actually thought through the details yet. But soon, hopefully.' Harry looked up when he saw McGonagall heading their way.

'Mr Potter,' the headmistress greeted. 'I understand Mr Malfoy stayed in your common room last night?' Harry nodded, wondering if he was in trouble. 'Good. I think that's the safest place for him right now. I have moved an extra bed and Mr Malfoys' things into your dorms. I hope that's okay?' McGonagall looked at the three friends as if to say that it would happen wether they liked it or not.

'Sure, that's fine, headmistress,' Harry replied, smiling slightly.

'Good. I trust you're getting on okay?' McGonagall asked, looking between the two boys.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah. Draco's explained everything to me, and we've gotten on alright so far.'

'Good. I'll see you in class tomorrow then Mr Potter.' The headmistress smiled and then walked away.

'So that's why you weren't in class?' Hermione asked. 'To talk?'

Harry nodded and then quickly explained what they had talked about (though missing out a few things) as they headed to their next class.

Throughout History of Magic, Harry had pulled out a scrap of parchment and was scribbling down ideas for the DA meetings and what they would learn and go over.

For once, Hermione didn't have a go at him for not paying attention. In fact, she was more interested in what Harry was jotting down than Proffessor Binns' lecture. Ocassionally she corrected Harry on what they should or shouldn't cover, and the occassional spelling mistake was automatically corrected by Harmione's wand.

By the end of the lesson, Harry had three long parchments covered in ideas. Harry decided that he would go over it again tonight in the common room and then copy it down properly.

He would also research a few other spells and potions that he thought might come in helpful, but had never tried himself. The ones he was thinking of were very advanced, and they weren't taught at Hogwarts.

By the time Harry got to the common room, he was exhausted. But he had decided what he was going to do and he was going to stick to it.

Throughout the evening, various people came up to him to see if it was true, that the DA was really being re-formed. Hermione answered all of them, while helping Harry in his research.

By ten o'clock that night, they had decided that they would quickly go over what they should already know, then start on what they were supposed to learn this year, which Harry knew the theory of already, and then they would start on the advanced spells and potions. And, of course, they decided that Harry should be the one to do the teaching as he had done previouly.

By the time Harry went to bed, he was so exhausted he didn't even think of the possibility of having any more dreams that night. And, in fact, he didn't. He slept soundly until the morning came.

Today was the day they would spread the news between the houses. At least, they would tell the students from three of the houses. Slytherin would be left out. They had no way of telling who was working for Voldermort. Draco would be the only member of the DA from that particular house and Harry was hoping to keep it that way.

**A.N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them unfortunately**

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**Chapter Five**

First period the next day was free, so Harry spent his time writing up lesson plans for the DA. Hermione and Ron were spreading the word. They had decided the night before that they would use the same system as last time, using Hermione's enchanted coins. Draco was helping Harry up in their dorm room so that they could have some peace and quiet. Neville had decided to help as well, but at the moment he had left to speak to Dean about their Transfiguration homework, leaving the two boys alone.

'So, waht sort of thing do you think we're gonna cover altogether?' Draco asked, leaning in towards Harry a little.

'Well, I thought we'd start with the basics first, then move on to more advanced, the stuff we're supposed to be doing this year. Then I thought we could learn a few things we never would in school,' Harry replied.

'Sounds good. But what about the younger students like Ginny?'

'That's why we're going over the basics first. Give the younger ones a chance to learn what we already know.' Harry looked at Draco, smiling. 'Besides, Ginny already knows the stuff we know. She was in the DA last time.'

'Oh, I didn't know that. She's a smart girl, isn't she?'

'Yeah, she is,' Harry replied sadly.

'What's up?' Draco asked, concern showing in his voice and face.

'It's nothing,' Harry replied, shaking his head and looking back down at the parchment in front of him.

'Harry?' Draco coaxed, wrapping his arm around the other boys' shoulders comfortingly.

'It's just that it doesn't seem fair, you know?' Harry looked back up as he spoke. 'Fighting Voldermort is supposed to be my destiny, not theirs. They shouldn't have to deal with all of this.'

'It's their choice, Harry. You can't stop them getting involved if that's what they want to do.'

'I know.' Harry sighed. 'It's just...I've already lost my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. I don't want to lose anybody else. I don't think I could handle it. And I certainly don't want my friends to lose anyone.' Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. 'I don't want them to go through what I've been through.'

'I know,' Draco whispered, stroking Harry's hair lightly. 'I know. But you can't stop them if they want to help you. Anyway, you can't do this on your own.'

'I know I can't.' Harry looked up into Draco's silvery eyes, his own green eyes shimmering with tears. 'But I'm not sure I can do it with help either.'

'Of course you can,' Draco reassured. 'You're the bravest, strongest and most naturally magical person I have ever met. You can do anything you want to so long as you put your mind to it.'

Harry smiled. He leaned up slowly and brushed his lips lightly against Draco's. He heard Draco gasp slightly at the touch before he leant down and deepened the kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted for an eternity when in reality it only lasted a few seconds. Even so, both boys were slightly breathless when they pulled apart. They smiled at each other.

Both boys jumped when Ron and Hermione entered the room, arguing about something as usual. They stopped when they saw the boys flushed faces. 'What have you two been up to?' Hermione smiled slyly.

'Nothing!' both boys exclaimed loudly, which only made the two Gryffindors in front of them even more curious, though they both had a fairly good idea what had been going on while they were away.

Ron decided to change the subject for now. 'So, Harry, what have you come up with so far?' he grinned at his best friend.

'Oh! Um...well...we've decided to go over stuff we should all know for the first meeting and slowly get more advanced every two or three meetings after that,' Harry told them quickly.

'And what spells and stuff have you actually come up with for the first meeting _tomorrow_?' Hermione asked, emphasising the last word, and making Harry blush.

'Um...well...nothing yet. But it will be sorted by tomorrow, I promise 'Mione.'

By the next night, Harry had a lesson plan ready for his first meeting of the DA. Hermione had told him they would be meeting in the Room of Requirement, like the last time, at nine o'clock. Harry made sure he was there at half past eight. He had the room set up and ready by the time the rest of the students arrived. Harry noticed that all of the students who had joined last time were here now along with a number of other students. Most of the students were in his year or Ginny's, who was a year younger than him. But there were quite a few from the lower years as well.

'I think it's great that you've started these meetings again, Harry,' Luna Lovegood told him dreamily, before walking away to talk to Neville.

At ten past nine, Harry decided that all the students that were going to come had arrived so he decided to get started. 'Okay, listen up, everyone,' Harry said loudly, making the large group in front of him go quiet. 'I thought that we could start by going over some of the things we already know, and a few things that the younger people here don't know so they can catch up. Is that okay with everybody?' Everybody nodded in agreement. 'Okay then, let's get started.'

After two and a half hours of remembering and learning the spells and enchantments that Harry had learned up to his fifth year, they decided to call it a night. Everyone promised to practice any and all of the spells that were new to them before leaving.

Harry dropped down into a chair in the common room, exhausted. He looked up as Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville joined him. He smiled slightly. The five sitting around him looked just as exhausted as he was.

'Hey,' Hermione smiled.

'Hey,' Harry replied. 'So, how do you think it went?'

'Good,' Ginny replied. 'I may not have learnt much more than I already knew but the younger girls did. They were talking about it all the way back.'

'So, when are we gonna learn the stuff we're not supposed to?' Ron asked.

'Soon,' Harry told him, smiling. 'We're gonna start on the stuff we're supposed to learn this year next time.'

'That means we'll all be learning something new,' Hermione added.

'And we'll get to practice it when the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher starts,' Ron added.

'Yeah, when is the new teacher starting?' Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

'I don't know,' she replied. 'But it should be soon. We're almost a week into the year already.'

The three sat silently for a while, watching the fire. Harry remembered the time when Sirius' head had appeared in that same fire. He sighed lightly. Ginny and Neville announced that they were going to bed and Hermione and Ron decided that they were going too, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

'What are you thinking about?' Draco asked after a while.

'Sirius,' Harry replied, looking across at him.

Draco nodded, and stayed silent for a while. 'You miss him, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do,' Harry sighed. 'He was my last link to my parents. He was like a father to me. We were gonna live together when he cleared his name.'

'It must be hard. Knowing that you'll never see him again.'

'Yeah, it is. He was family. It's always hard losing someone you care about.' Harry watched Draco for a minute. 'How are you holding up?'

'Okay,' Draco replied. 'It's hard, though. My parents are Death Eaters, and I'm fighting on the other side. All of my friends have abandoned me.' Draco sighed and looked back down at the fire, which was starting to go out.

'You've made new friends,' Harry told him gently. 'And I like to think of my friends as my family.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Draco looked up again. Harry was still watching him and he had moved closer. 'Thankyou.'

'What for?' Harry asked, genuinely confused.

'For being my friend. For looking out for me. For welcoming me into your family after everything I've done to you.'

'There's no need to thank me, Drake. You're one of us now, one of the good guys. And I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore.' Harry smiled, then leaned across and kissed the other boy, gently but passionately.

**A.N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I do own this particular plot.**

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**Chapter Six**

Over the next few months, the DA met regularly. Harry was now captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team so he could set the dates for practices and the dates for meetings around each other, so long as he had the practice dates of the other teams. Luckily the captains of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams were also members of the DA and Draco had quit his house team. After all, he was an unofficial Gryffindor now.

The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher still hadn't shown up. Harry was beginning to suspect that McGonagall hadn't been able to find anybody to take the post after everything that had happened to the previous teachers.

There had been one Quidditch match, Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had won by three hundred and fifty to ten. It was the biggest win in Hogwarts history and the DA had celebrated late into the night.

Even though everything was going well in school, with Quidditch and the DA, and Harry had had no nightmares recently, Harry was starting to feel uneasy. He had a feeling that something was going to happen. Soon. And it wasn't going to be good. He had a feeling that the DA was going to get the chance to test their newfound skills sooner than expected. Luckily the DA was already on advanced spells and enchantments, so they knew a lot.

Harry tried to put these feelings to the back of his mind after discussing them with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. He decided not to bother McGonagall with them, as he wasn't sure what they meant. But he had also decided to push the DA more, just in case.

At the moment, Harry, Draco and the other Gryffindors were sitting in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast. Tonight was supposed to be the last meeting of the DA for the week. Harry had decided that they would go over everything they had learned over the last few months, make sure they remembered everything. Hermione thought this was a very good idea, but Harry had only said it to stop her worrying. Because Harry had a feeling there wasn't going to be a meeting tonight.

Harry looked up as a single owl fluttered into the hall, looking extremely tired, like it was on its last legs, ready to die. It landed in front of Harry and dropped a letter in front of him. Hermione quickly scooped the owl into her arms and handed it to a younger girl, telling her to take the owl to the Care of Magical Teachers professor straight away.

Harry opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Can't say much. Need you all to be ready. Attack tonight. McGonagall knows. Stay away from Slytherins. Keep an eye on Draco. Start approx. midnight at the school. Death Eaters and V. Be careful, good luck and see you soon._

_Remus_

Harry quickly showed the letter to his friends, that uneasy feeling inside of him growing by the second as he eyed the Slytherins across the hall. Hermione looked up sharply after reading Lupins' note. 'Do you think this is it?' she asked quietly, sounding frightened.

Harry nodded sharply. 'Yes I do. The final battle.' Harry looked around at the other students, all of them oblivious to the note he had just read. 'Get the DA together,' he told them before leaving the hall, letter in hand and Draco right behind him.

'What are we going to do?' Draco asked, nervously.

'We're going to miss all of today's lessons and get ready.' Harry stopped and looked at his boyfriend. 'It'll be okay,' he told him, quietly, reassuringly. 'I promise.'

Draco nodded, not looking convinced. The two boys entered the Room of Requirement and sat down on the floor to wait for the other members of the DA. After ten minutes everyone had arrived after getting Hermione's message through their coins.

'What's going on?' Neville asked as he entered last with Luna.

'Okay, everyone, listen up, this is important,' Harry yelled over the chatter of the other students. Everybody fell silent at Harry's commanding voice, wondering why they had been asked to meet just before class was due to begin. 'We won't be attending classes today..' Harry could not carry on talking as almost everybody in the room had started talking again. Finally Hermione yelled at them all to shut up so that Harry could continue.

'I've just received a letter off of Remus Lupin. Some of you will remember him from when he taught here a few years ago.' The older students nodded, recognising the werewolfs' name. 'He told me that there is an attack planned for tonight. Here at the school. And it won't only be the Death Eaters present. This is it, people. What we've all been training for.' Harry looked around at the people sitting and standing in front of him. Every single one of them was shocked and frightened. 'You have a choice. You can stay here today and get ready for the fight. Or you can go to classes as normal and keep out of the way when the time comes. But I have to warn you, if this turns out anything like last time, you won't be able to hide for long. They will find you. It's your choice. I'll give you all half an hour to think it over.'

Harry sat on the floor next to Draco as everybody else started talking it through with each other. He ignored what they were saying and just watched their faces, trying to work out what they were actually thinking.

'You okay?' Draco asked quietly, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry nodded slightly, but it was obvious that he was lying to make the other teen feel better. Harry realised it hadn't worked when he looked Draco in the face. 'This is it, isn't it?' Harry said, but Draco just looked confused. 'The prophecy. Did you ever hear it? Or did anyone ever tell you what it said?'

'No. Why?' Draco asked still confused as to where Harry was going with this.

'It was about me and Voldermort, obviously.' Harry looked down for a second. 'It said that neither can live while the other survives.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means that if I don't kill Voldermort, then he'll kill me.' Harry sighed and looked over at his friends. Hermione was talking to Neville and Luna, who Harry had no doubt would be sticking around to help. Ron was talking to Ginny. Again Harry was sure they weren't going anywhere. He sighed again. 'It's not fair. This fight was meant for me. But it wasn't meant for them. They shouldn't have to make this choice.'

'But that's just it, Harry. It's their choice to make.' Draco watched Harry closely. 'You never had a choice in any of this. That's what's not fair. At least they get to choose what they do.'

Harry nodded. 'But they still shouldn't have to. They could get killed. Or at least seriously injured.' Harry looked around at the other students again. He stopped at a group of first years standing in a corner. At eleven years old they shouldn't have to be making this choice. At least Harry and his friends were all seventeen or sixteen. Harry sighed again. 'It's not fair,' he said again, quietly shaking his head.

'It'll be okay,' Draco told him, trying to sound reassuring, but failing miserably.

'Will it?' Harry asked. 'I'm not so sure anymore. Look at them,' he said, gesturing towards the first years. 'They're eleven years old. Why should they have to deal with all of this?'

'Harry, what were you doing in your first year?' Draco asked, smiling slightly.

'Trying to get used to being a wizard, learning and...oh. Fighting Voldermort.' Harry grinned slightly. 'But it doesn't mean that they have to as well. When I faced him for the first time, it was different. He was weak. He had to live in somebody else's body. And then he was just a memory in second year. They were easy.' Harry looked at his boyfriend, clearly scared. 'But when I faced him after the Triwizard Tournament...he was so strong. And our wands are bretheren. They don't work properly against each other.'

'Isn't that why you've been learning wandless magic?' Draco asked.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded. 'It's just that I don't think I can do it. You know, actually kill someone. Even if it is Voldermort.'

'Of course you can do it,' Draco reassured. 'You have me with you. And I will give you all the magic and courage that you need.' Draco kissed Harry lightly on his forehead. 'I promise.'

'Thankyou. But what if it isn't enough?' Harry asked, desperately.

This time, Draco didn't have an answer.

'Harry,' Hermione called, walking over to them. 'The half an hour is up.'

Harry nodded and stood up. 'Okay everyone, listen up. I want everyone who has decided to stay and fight to stand to the right of the room. All of those who have decided not to fight, go to the left.'

Harry stood silently, not watching the students as they moved around the room. When the movement had stopped, Harry looked up. Most of the students were on the right of the room, with a handful on the left. 'Okay, those of you on the left,' Harry pointed, noticing that they were mostly first years, 'you can go to class. Everybody else, we'll get started.'

As a small group left the room, the others started practising a few simple hexes. They were going to start going over the more advanced hexes later. Harry had asked McGonagall about the unforgiveable curses recently, and had been told that they could practice them on spiders as they would more than likely need them against the Death Eaters, and definitely against Voldermort. That's what they were going to do later, but he hadn't told anybody yet.

**A.N: Please review! You know you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me but I wish they did.**

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews. I forgot about the age they can use magic at. I keep thinking it is eighteen. And yes Gerard is a woman.**

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**Chapter Seven**

The morning of training soon came to an end. As the rest of the DA left the Room of Requirement to get something to eat, Draco quietly pulled Harry aside. 'I need to talk to you,' was all he said, as he led Harry down the hall to an old unused classroom.

'What's up?' Harry asked casually, as he sat down on the edge of one of the old dusty desks.

Draco fidgeted uncomfortably with his school robes for a moment. 'Firstly, I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me these past few months, and for being there when I needed you the most.' Draco looked away from Harry, and stared out of the window at the pale sky for a long while. When he finally looked back down at Harry, there were tears shining gently in his grey eyes. 'I love you, Harry,' he whispered. 'I think I've loved you ever since the first time that we met. But I really realised it last year when you cornered me in the bathroom that time. I didn't want to push you away like I did, but I was scared that they would kill me if I let myself become one of your friends, or more. I really do love you. And I don't want to watch you to die.' Draco's eyes were pleading, silently, as if he thought that Harry could promise him that he would stay alive, just for him.

'I love you too, Drake.' Harry looked away from his boyfriend. 'I don't want to die, and I don't want you to die either.' He looked back up at his platinum boy. 'I've seen so much death already in my life. Cedric, Dumbledore, Sirius. I don't think that I could handle any more.' Harry tried to smile, but failed miserably. 'I'm only seventeen years old. I'm terrified of all of this. I don't know what's going to happen tonight, so I need you to promise me something. And it's going to be a very hard promise to make.' A tear slid silently down Harry's cheek. 'If I do die, I want you to promise me that you'll keep going on without me by your side. That you won't give up. Ever. And that you'll look after my friends for me. Can you do that?' he asked, desperately.

Draco felt warm tears sliding down his own face as he looked over at Harry. He couldn't answer him for a while. 'I promise,' he finally replied, quietly and tearfully. 'But I need you to promise me the same thing.'

Harry nodded. 'I promise.' Harry stood up in front of Draco and kissed him lightly. 'I love you,' he whispered. 'And I always will. Forever. No matter what happens.'

'Me too,' Draco replied, before kissing Harry again, more passionately this time. The boys' bodies locked into each other as if they were two parts to one whole. Harry moaned lightly as Draco started kissing his neck, then nibbling at his ear.

When Harry and Draco finally entered the Great Hall for lunch, quite some time later, they were very flushed in the face. They looked quite happy, but there was a deep sadness showing in both of their eyes.

'Where have you two been?' Hermione asked, though it looked like she already knew the answer to her question. The two boys just smiled at each other lovingly.

Everyone looked up in surprise as a large, brown and white owl flew through the Hall and landed next to Harry. Harry opened the letter it brought quickly.

_Harry,_

_The last Horcrux has been destroyed. Moody found it about an hour ago. We think Voldermort knows, because there has been at least ten deaths in the Muggle world since it happened. All of them are unexplained by the Muggle authorities. And you knew three of them. Your aunt, uncle and cousin were all killed. I am so sorry, Harry. I have to go now, but we will all be there tonight, right by your side._

_Remus_

Harry passed the note over to his friends so that they could see what it said. It was time for them to get ready. It was time to practice the Unforgiveables.

As the group came back into their training room, Harry stood up in front of them. Everyone was surprised at this action. They thought that they were going to keep practising everything they had learned in the past few months.

'Okay, listen up everyone. As you probably already know, I have just received a letter. It has informed me that in the past hour, Voldermort and his followers have killed at least ten innocent Muggles. Because of this, I think it's time we pulled out the big guns.' Everyone looked at him quizzically, including all of his friends and Draco. Harry opened a large box that had been hidden behind a desk at the back of the room, ready for when it was needed. Inside this box were about ten large jars full of spiders. 'Professor McGonagall and the Ministry of Magic have given us permission to use the Unforgiveable Curses. So that is what we will be practising this afternoon.' The entire room let out a loud gasp.

But half an hour later, they were practising the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse.

After about three hours, everyone was pretty adept at both of these curses, so Harry decided it was time to move onto the Imperius Curse. They were going to practise casting it, and trying to fight off the curse after it had been cast, which came easy to both Harry and Draco. Neville had also found it surprisingly easy, while Hermione was having the most trouble. After all, this was not something you could learn in any of her books.

By the time everybody had gone down to the Great Hall for their evening meal, everyone was adept at all of the curses, both casting and fighting them off. Harry had told them to try and get as much rest as they could, and to meet him in the entry hall at eleven o'clock that night. He had just heard that the Order of the Phoenix would be there at that time, and he had been told to meet them there with as many people as he could get.

Harry was finding it extremely difficult to get actually any sleep himself. He knew that he wasn't the only one, but he still felt like he was completely alone at the moment. At least, that's how he had felt until Draco slowly snaked an arm around his waiste, and cuddled softly into his boyfriends naked body. Harry desperately wanted to smile down at Draco, but he found that he just couldn't. He was too scared. So the two just lay there, in the dark, watching each other, until it was time to go down and meet with everyone.

When Harry and Draco reached the entrance hall, almost everybody had already arrived, including the Order. Ron and Hermione came down behind them, followed by Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny. Harry noticed that Ron's brothers Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were by the main doors talking to Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley. Percy, Ron's other brother, was nowhere to be seen. Remus walked up to him to see if they were all ready, and Harry nodded at him, staying silent as he watched everybody in front of him. Moody gave them all orders about where they were to be based, and told them to stick together in groups and to stay with at least one other person at all times. The words constant vigilance came up a quite number of times. Everyone finally split off from the entrance hall and headed to their own posts.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron headed into the Great Hall, followed quickly by Neville, Ginny and Luna. According to Remus, they were going to try and round up all of the Death Eaters and, of course, Voldermort himself, into this room, ready for the final confrontation.

Harry felt the nerves and the fear coursing through his veins, adding to the adrenaline that was already pumping through his body. His heart was beating too fast. It was almost time. Any minute now, the Death Eaters would start to appear in the school. And they would be followed by Voldermort. They would all be ready to kill as many people as they possibly could.

After a while, the sounds of intense fighting could be heard coming from somewhere far off in the castle. The group looked around at each other, apprehensively. They has arrived.

Harry was ready. And he was waiting. Just waiting for his chance to end this war, once and for all.

Everybody started getting nervous as the fighting drew nearer. They pulled out their wands and held them high. Ready to let the first curses fly. They spread out slightly, so that they covered more of the Hall, watching the doors. Waiting for them to burst open and for the first Death Eaters to appear.

Harry turned to look at his comrades, sadly. And it was at that moment that the first Death Eaters entered, sending curses and hexes flying in all directions.

**A.N: Please review! Make me happy! And just to warn you there will be a death in the next chapter but I haven't decided who it will be yet. It may be more than one person. It will definitely be one of the bigger characters. It might be Harry but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected with it except for this plot.**

**A.N: This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I hope to have another story written soon. Please review!**

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry quickly deflected a hex aimed at him and sent one of his own back. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the rest of his group were holding up extremely well, especially Neville, who seemed to have found a new intelligence for spells and hexes. Everyone was diving out of the way of spells and sending off more of their own as the fight wore on. The Death Eaters were smart, but so were the DA and the Order. Harry just made out Lucius Malfoy heading straight for Draco. Harry quickly dived sideways and grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him behind an over turned table and away from his father. Draco mumbled a quick thankyou and fired a hex at his father.

Behind the Death Eaters, more of the DA and Order came into the room. With them came even more Death Eaters. Harry spotted Lupin fighting one in the corner of the room. He had a bloody nose and there was blood all over his clothes. Harry couldn't tell if it was his or someone else's.

After two hours of fighting in the Great Hall, and a couple of fatalities, people were starting to get tired. Harry quickly dicked a curse and stumbled over a body lying on the floor. It was Alastore Moody.

Suddenly, the whole room went silent. Harry looked up. The Death Eaters were all holding their arms, looking around the room. Everyone else looked around too, warily, knowing what was going to happen next. A gust of wind whipped through the hall, making Harry shiver. A sharp pain hit him, right in his head, where his scar was. Harry knew what that meant.

Voldermort suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, surveying the damage done by the fight. The Death Eaters immediately fell to their knees in greeting. Everyone else raised their wands, ready. Voldermort laughed. The sound sent waves of anger through Harry. He stood up from where he had fallen and raised his own wand.

'Harry Potter,' Voldermort said, in his creepy whisper of a voice. 'I've been waiting a long time to kill you, and now I finally have the chance.'

Draco stepped up beside Harry, as did Hermione and Ron. Harry sneered slightly at the thing standing in front of him. 'You think you're going to kill me?' he asked, almost laughing. 'I'm afraid you're going to be bitterly dissappointed.'

Voldermort laughed again. 'Who's going to stop me? Your parents are dead, as is your precious Dumbledore. Who's left to protect you?'

'I am,' Draco said suddenly, from beside Harry, as he raised his own wand.

Voldermort raised his own wand and pointed it at Draco. 'Is that so?' he asked. 'Avada Kedavra.'

Bright green light shot from Voldermort's wand, flying across the room. Harry moved sideways slightly, but he was too late. The light hit Draco square on the chest. The seventeen year old flew backwards and landed hard on the floor. His eyes were open.

'Nooo!' Harry yelled as he raised his wand again. Lucius Malfoy was the first to jump in front of his master as an identical jet of green light flew from Harry's own wand. He hadn't even heard himself say the words. And the spell was extremely powerful. It killed ten Death Eaters instantly. The whole room stood, shocked at this display of power. This had never happened before.

'Well, well,' Voldermort said eventually as he looked down at the body of Lucius Malfoy at his feet. 'Maybe you're more powerful than I gave you credit for.'

Hatred filled Harry's whole being. He raised his wand again and this time there were no Death Eaters in his way. The words had left his mouth before he even thought about them. 'Crucio!'

Voldermort could not fight off the power and the hatred behind Harry's spell. It was too strong, even for him. Harry kept the spell going until someone knocked him sideways. He had been concentrating so hard on Voldermort that he hadn't noticed Snape come up behind him. Neither had anyone else.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Hermione yelled at Snape, who immediately stiffened and fell to the floor.

Harry stood up again, and raised his wand. He missed Voldermort send the Cruciatus Curse back at him, and severe pain filled his body. Harry screamed and dropped to his knees. After what seemed like forever, the pain stopped. Harry stood again. He was shaking with anger. Voldermort was laughing.

Harry aimed his wand. 'Avada Kedavra!' he yelled, and this time there was no one to protect Voldermort. The curse hit him straight on the chest. He didn't even blink before he fell to the ground.

It was then that the Ministry appeared. They looked around in shock at the devestation that surrounded them. Fudge himself was there. His eyes landed on the body of Voldermort. He looked up, straight at Harry.

Harry had collapsed onto the floor next to the body of Draco Malfoy, crying. Hermione and Ginny were trying to comfort him. McGonagall and Lupin came up to them.

'Harry, it's me, Remus. Come on, we have to get you out of here.' Harry didn't move. 'Harry, he's gone,' Remus whispered tenderly. 'Come on.'

Harry let himself be led out of the room. He was taken to the hospital wing. On their way they passed most of the school, some of whom had been fighting. Even here there was blood and bodies. Harry barely noticed.

Three days later, the school was gathered in the new and improved Great Hall for a special assembly.

McGonagall stood at the front of the room. 'The good news is, of course, that Voldermort has been defeated by our very own Harry Potter. But with the good comes the bad. We have lost many people in this war. Just this week alone we have lost many of our friends and family. So today we remember those who gave their lives. There were even students who died. Draco Malfoy died trying to protect Harry. Parvati Patil was killed. Seamus Finnigan. Luna Lovegood. Cho Chang. Blaise Zabini, who joined our side just before the final battle.' McGonagall took a deep breath. 'The Auror, Alastor Moody was killed. Nymphodora Tonks. Fleur Delacour, who was pregnant. There were many others. I am sure you understand that I cannot possibly list them all here. There has been a special memorial erected to commemorate everybody who died throughout the whole of this war. You will find it out in the main grounds. You can visit it any time you wish too, wether you are in school or not. Today we were supposed to be celebrating the graduation of our seventh years. But in the circumstances, I do not think it is appropriate. There are too many students who will not be graduating.' McGonagall looked down at the table in front of her. 'We will be hearing from Harry Potter next. He asked to be allowed to speak in memory of Draco Malfoy.' McGonagall stepped down, letting Harry take the stand.

'Everyone here today will remember the rivalry that was always between me and Draco. But this year, things changed. He came to me for help to get away from Voldermort and his followers, including his father. We fell in love. We made a promise to each other that no matter what happened we would keep living, that we could carry on without each other if we had to.' Harry looked down for a second, before pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. 'I'd like to read you a poem that I wrote.' Harry took a deep breath.

_I look up at the sky at night_

_And see the grey in the clouds_

_They match you perfectly_

_I look up at the sky at night_

_And I see your face_

_Smiling down at me_

_I look up at the sky at night_

_And hear voice_

_And you're telling me_

_That you will always love me_

_From now until the end of time_

_I will always be here waiting_

_When you need to see me_

_Speak to me_

_I wish I could hold your hand_

_Just one more time_

_I wish I could kiss you_

_And feel you next to me_

_But that now can never happen_

_You were taken away_

_Before your time_

_I wish that I could join you_

_But I promised I would stay_

_I will keep on looking out for you_

_In the night _

_And its constant grey_

The hall was silent, tears in everybody's eyes. Harry sat quietly next to Hermione and Ron. And he knew that nothing was going to be the same again. But at least he wasn't completely alone. He may not have his family or Draco, but he did have his friends, and he had to be grateful for that.

The End

**A.N: Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Please!**


End file.
